


Додзинси

by UsagiToxic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Humor, M/M, play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не знают, как так получилось и как они там оказались. Он - знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Додзинси

_Краткое описание персонажей для господ читателей:_  
  
Человек-паук - одет в свой костюм. Слегка подкопчён. В растерянности, но адреналин не даёт упасть духом.  
  
Доктор Отто Октавиус - одет в свой костюм. Сильно подкопчён. Рассержен.  
  
Дедпул - также одет в свой костюм. Поверх костюма надеты трусы-семейники в горошек. Испытывает любопытство. Не повреждён.  
  


  
***

Сцена первая и единственная:  
Пустырь в неизвестном месте. По кругу валяются обломки чего-то металлического. Вся сцена отделана в чёрно-бело-серых тонах.

Явление первое и единственное:  
Человек-паук, доктор Октавиус - в центре круга из обломков металла, друг напротив друга. Дедпул - сидит на железке сбоку.

***

**Дедпул** :   
Да, верно. Как так получилось? Едва прочёл. Даже доктор Дум испугался бы этих надписей. Почему на этот раз ты не жёлтенькая? С тобой ведь придут ещё, верно?

**Человек-паук** :   
Доигрался, членистоногое? Доигрался?

**Октавиус** :   
Уж кто бы говорил о членистоногих! Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не лез, куда не просят!

**Человек-паук** :   
А ты хотел, чтобы оно рвануло?

**Октавиус** :   
 _*активными жестами рук выражая ярость*_    
"Оно"? "Оно"?! "Оно", как ты выражаешься, "рвануло" только по твоей милости, недоумок! Месяцы работ коту под хвост! Вновь!

**Дедпул** :  
В этой сцене не хватает красного. В этой сцене вообще не хватает цвета. Меня скоро начнут раздражать эти мелкие точечки, которыми я покрыт. И он покрыт. Он вообще ими странно покрыт. А ноги как будто без носок.

**Человек-паук** :  
Ах, по моей милости! Ну конечно, это я построил эту гигансткую штуку для того, чтобы... ну признайся, ты хотел, чтобы она рванула. Хуже тебе уже не будет - срок и так явно светит большой.

**Октавиус** :  
Если бы я хотел взрыва, я бы не стал обустраивать всё с такой точностью! Неандерталец! Угрожает мне здесь тюрьмой! Осмотрись! Мы неизвестно где, застряли тут вдвоём...

**Дедпул** :  
 _*обращаясь к Человеку-пауку и Октавиусу*_  
А вы не заметили того, что мы чёрно-белые?

**Октавиус** :  
...лучше бы подумал, как нам выжить и добраться до населённого пункта, чёрт побери!

**Человек-паук** :  
Тут вы правы, док, тут вы ой как правы. Если мы хотим жить, придётся ненадолго оставить все разногласия.

**Дедпул** :  
Я где-то уже это слышал.

**Октавиус** :  
Я поднимусь наверх, и осмотрю местность. Быть может, нас отбросило недалеко и мы сумеем сореинтироваться.  
 _*поднимается на своих щупальцах ввысь и принимается осматривать местность*_

**Человек-паук** :  
 _*задрав голову и смотря на Октавиуса*_  
Хотелось бы надеяться.

**Дедпул** :  
Я где-то уже это видел.

**Человек-паук** :  
 _*продолжая смотреть*_  
Но учитывая, какой мощности штуку он отгрохал на этот раз, в лучшем случае нас занесло на другой континет.

**Дедпул** :  
Это было обозначено так смешно - снимок трусов. Учитывая, что около меня стоит доморощенный фотограф и ракурс более чем подходящий, то снимок получился бы что надо, но нужна юбка, иначе какие трусы? Или все эти  _обтягивающие_  костюмы супергероев, под которыми они явно не носят нижнего белья, и есть трусы! И трусы поверх костюма - брюки!  
 _*оглядывая свои собственные трусы в горошек*_  
Я правильно надел. Этот фотограф не сможет до меня домогаться.

**Человек-паук** :  
 _*устав от ожидания*_  
Проблемы с ориентацией, док?

**Дедпул** :  
Плохо, Паркер.

**Человек-паук** :  
 _*оборачивается на голос Дедпула*_

**Дедпул** :  
Да ты меня слышишь! Ты хочешь мои трусы!

**Человек-паук** :  
 _*возобновляет наблюдение за Октавиусом*_

**Октавиус** :  
 _*спускаясь обратно вниз*_  
Всё плохо. Либо это туман, либо мы в очень пустынной местности - ничего, кроме белого, пустого пространства, я не увидел.

**Дедпул** :  
Вы правы, лучше бы сказал спасибо за то, что сам не палка-палка-огуречик, да и когда это она отрисовывала задний фон. Пустота-а! Или на веренице ниточек находиться лучше?

**Октавиус** :  
 _*презрительно смотря в сторону Дедпула*_  
И, как я понимаю, Человек-Паук, твоя "геройская" сущность не даст нам оставить этого умалишенного здесь и нам придётся таскать эту обузу за собой?

**Человек-паук** :  
А насколько я помню, доктор, вы сами предлагали объединить силы.

**Октавиус** :  
А с каких пор слабоумие - это сила?

**Дедпул** :  
 _*поднимаясь с железки*_  
А я с вами и не останусь.

**Октавиус** :  
 _*выражает недоумение лицом*_

**Человек-паук** :  
 _*выражает недоумение лицом, но никто этого не видит*_

**Дедпул** :  
 _*подходит к Октавиусу и вероломно сдёргивает с него очки, затем чему-то кивает*_  
Мы в чёрно-белом комиксе японского стиля за авторством восемнадцатилетней девушки с бушующими гормонами.  
 _*надев очки Октавиуса на себя, поднимает указательный палец вверх*_  
Додзинси яойного жанра!  
 _*пока Человек-Паук и Октавиус ошарашены, медленно уходит в белый цвет*_  
Беги, паучок. Ты не знаешь, что японцы любят делать со щупальцами. И любят делать японские щупальца. Щупальца щуп-щуп. О, да, ты не знаешь. Да и не убежишь. Тебе понравится.

***

Дедпул покидает сцену. Человек-паук и Октавиус переглядываются. Доктор Октавиус может почувствовать странные ощущения внутри себя, которые господа зрители не увидят, но в сценарии есть, так пусть будет.

Занавес.


End file.
